Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 30/@comment-23785492-20150711193545
Alright jesus its been so long since i've read a Dead Weight issue, Hello and welcome back I missed you so much. <3 (not you perry, the story. >.>). But yeah as always i'm gonna be wriitng my review as I go, its much better for me than having to just look back through the whole thing again because I tend to forget about the last scene when i've read the next one lmao. Okay, so Mel is better/worse. Theres a mysterious infection going around and eight people are dead already, yep. I remember this story well and we're off to a great start. lmao I feel bad in this next scene because I got Lexy and Katie mixed up for a second xDD and I also feel bad because I feel nothing for these kids that died, I didn't know them so don't judge me. ;-; its nice to see some Robbie tho. <3 I mean he is supposed to be the main character. xDD Damn, didn't realize you only needed a single stick to light things on fire...thought you needed at least two to rub them together... ;D (HEYYYY SEX JOKES) but yeah..I thought Bri had something pyshologically wrong with her? Why are they letting her go out alone? is it there plan to hope she doesn't come back?! D; "Bri hopped out of the bushes, scanning the ground and going on all fours, she tracked along the dirt path" ok den scooby doo. "Not even the sounds of a Hello?" okay not much as scooby doo but more dead whisper. Alright and so this cottage is the opposite version of the tardis? being smaller on the inside? :O So I was going to add that Bri seemed to fine on her own actually but when she smiled and had an eye twitch with them mirror, I think I changed my mind. She's now reminding me of them nice ish people that have problems and wind up killing someone lmao. Knowing you, you're probably going to do that as well. xD Honestly I don't know what to think of the next scene....I can't remember any of these people...Levi?...Scarlett?....who? I just honestly can't remember I'm sorry. <3 your going to be so mad in our next chat because you expect me to remember everyone. ;-; I don't get Bri, I don't get Bri at all. Why does she smile so much and like to pick at things with her knife. Is she like facisnated with her knife or something? @.@ but oohhh, looks like she might be in trouble. D: or whoever is in the car might be in trouble. D: who knows, we'll find out when the next issue comes, NEXT YEAR! >;D Now with the final scene (Here I was thinking I was gonna be like half an hour and I took like ten minutes lmao. At least I think. @.@) Flake likes flowers? okay. I can accept that. MEN CAN LIKE GIRLY THINGS TOO. D:< The insects was a weird thing but eh, if Flake likes to play the game of peeping tom on insects thats fine with me. xD I'm not sure what to think of dat last scene though, I mean I don't know whether I should be worried or if this is like some pyschological mind fuck shit like... "In a way. WE ARE ALL dying" you know...cause we live and then die...eh forget it. So review time I guess, unless if you add something to this issue later, it could happen. D: I don't know, it was nice to read the characters doing stuff again. <3 but they didn't really do much lmao, your just playing games with my heart and teasing me with this infection stuff. D; 0/10 i'm sowwy. Its my final answer. D: But yeah this comment is mainly just me reacting to stuff as I read it lmao so whenever we meet on either facebook chat/wiki chat and have some time to talk properly, I'll answer your questions as always. <3 But for now... I'm done. D: